headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
North Pole
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Geographic North Pole; Terrestrial North Pole | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | country = | state = | city = | locale = Northern hemisphere | residents = Santa Claus; Master of the World | poi = Avengers Mountain | 1st = }} The North Pole, also known as the Geographic North Pole or Terrestrial North Pole, is the northernmost point on Earth, lying diametrically opposite the South Pole. It defines geodetic latitude 90° North, as well as the direction of True North. At the North Pole all directions point south; all lines of longitude converge there, so its longitude can be defined as any degree value. In fiction Alpha Flight In the Marvel Comics comic book series Alpha Flight, the North Pole was the crash site of an alien shipped occupied by the Plodex that landed more than 40,000 years ago. A human neanderthal discovered the ship and the vessel's automated functions turned him into an immortal cyborg who later became known as the Master of the World. Alpha Flight, Volume 1 #4 Green Lantern During his stay on Earth, the Orange Lantern Larfleeze attempted to celebrate the perceived gluttony that is Christmas and observed all of the customs and traditions associated therewith. However, when he discovered that no gifts had been left for him on Christmas morning, he went on a rampage and flew to the North Pole to confront Santa Claus. Green Lantern Hal Jordan stopped him and encouraged Larfleeze to seek out the true spirit of Christmas. Green Lantern: Larfleeze Christmas Special 1 Man from Atlantis Lars Skørba was a modern day pirate who commanded a personal flying submersible called the Red Ray manned by a loyal crew of fellow pirates. Skørba sought the riches of a hidden underground ancient city buried beneath an undiscovered tropical region located in the North Pole. He knew that even with his advanced equipment, he could not safely navigate the underwater trenches leading to the ruins. To facilitate his goals, Skørba captured Mark Harris, the amphibian colloquially known as the "Man from Atlantis". Keeping him at bay with an electro-collar, he threatened to destroy Mark's friends at the Foundation for Oceanic Research unless he agreed to help him. Mark had little choice but to accept Skørba's demands and the pirate brought him to the North Pole. Mark discovered the undersea ruins as well as a number of strange prehistoric creatures that should have died ages ago including an ichthyosaur and a green sea serpent. Inside the ruins Mark found the architecture reminiscent of ancient Greece and mused over the notion that it might have been some adjunct of pre-cataclysmic Atlantis. In addition, he found the remains of an ancient king as well as the city's guardian - a barbarian woman named Plaxy and her talking mutant hounds Sirius and Cassiopeia. Man from Atlantis #6 Films that take place at the * King Kong Escapes TV shows that take place at the Comics that take place at the * ''Man from Atlantis'' :* ''Man from Atlantis'' #6 :* ''Man from Atlantis'' #7 Characters from the * Eshu * Santa Claus Appearances * Smallville: Upgrade External Links * North Pole at MDP * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Superman (1978)/Locations Category:Man of Steel (2013)/Locations